Wally Buchanan
Wally Buchanan (ウォーリー・ブキャナン, Wōrī Bukyanan), also known as Mad Dog Wally or Blockhead, is an old friend of Erza's, having known her since childhood during their slavery days working on the Tower of Heaven. He is later revealed to be Hoteye's long lost younger brother. Appearance :Voice Actor: Chris Cason (English), Shelly Osterberger (English; child), Kazuya Ichijō (Japanese) Wally is a man possessing black hair and eyes, an average height and a regular-toned body. The Young Past Days Before the Timeskip His most distinctive feature is his whole body form, which consists of geometrical shapes and resembles that of blocks. Wally has black hair, an oddly-shaped chin, and has thick lips. He wears a royal blue suit with a white collared shirt and red necktie. He also wears black, oval-shaped sunglasses, a boater hat, and a white scarf can be seen hanging loosely around his neck. After the Timeskip Gallery Personality In his childhood he was a normal boy. As the slaves from the Tower of Heaven break free, he, for the first time, sees a western cartoon. Now he considers himself a "Dandy" man and tries to make himself look dandy (cool) every chance he gets. He also teaches others to be dandier. For example, he says to Millianna that talking cats are not unique, but they are cats because they are talking. His dandyness has a limit, as he tells Millianna later that Natsu is, in fact, not a cat. Relationships Friends/Allies *Team Jellal *Fairy Tail *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji *Jackie *Janiper Family *Richard (older brother) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Tower of Heaven Magic and Abilities Polygon Magic: A Magic that allows the user to separate his body into blocks. He can use the blocks to attack as well as to separate his body parts to attack independently. *'Polygon Teleportation': Wally turns himself into blocks and moves from one place to the other. (Unnamed) *'Polygon Sphere': Wally turns the lower part of his body into blocks. The blocks come together to form to rough-edged spheres that grab onto the target's hand and push it onto something; rendering it immovable. (Unnamed) *'Polygon Rifle': Wally turns his arm into a rifle that shoots out different Magic bullets. When used normally, it shoots square-shaped shots. (Unnamed) **'Sleep Bullet': A Magic bullet that causes the target to fall sleep. He used it shoot Erza and Happy before they were kidnapped. **'Prerendering Polygon Shot': This attack was never seen as Wally was hit by Happy before he could use it. *'Polygon Attack': Wally turns himself into blocks and strikes the enemy from different directions. *'32 Frames Per Second Attack': Wally once again turns himself into blocks and strikes the enemy with 32 blocks at a time per second. Abilities and Powers Weapons & Equipment Hand Rifle: In the manga, Wally uses a hand rifle in battle. This rifle is still able to shoot Sleep Bullets, as well as the Prerendering Polygon Shot, though it was never able to be used. The Rifle is replaced by a Polygon Rifle in the anime, which looks less like an actual gun. Wally also has to use his Polygon Magic to use it. History Past Wally, and his brother, Richard, lost their parents at a very young age and lived on cultivating potatoes. Eventually they ended up being slaves at the Tower of Heaven. Wally was one of a couple of kids that were taken from their home and forced to build the R-System, also known as the Tower of Heaven. It was there where he met Erza, Millianna, Shô, Simon, and Jellal Fernandez. The group tried to escape a number of times, but their attempts usually failed. One day when the guards were threatening his friends due to Shô's crying, Erza rose up against them and inspired her friends and the other slaves to do the same. It was in this battle that he witnessed the death of a prisoner he was close to, Rob, and he saw Erza use her Magic Powers for the first time. Eventually, the slaves were victorious and were set to leave the island. While looking through the supplies their captors had, he came across a movie crystal (crystals with movies recorded in them) of a western movie, which he found cool and presumably shaped his obsession with being "Dandy". After Jellal had become controlled by Zeref, he took control of the tower and summons his friends to finish it after kicking Erza out, branding her a traitor when she refuses to go along with Jellal's wishes. He framed her by blowing up the ship the slaves intended to use to escape and then blaming it on her. Jellal was then able to convince Millianna, Shô, and Simon to continue to help in completing the tower. Eight years later, the group completed it. Synopsis Tower of Heaven Arc Major Battles *Team Natsu vs. Team Jellal (Won) *Natsu Dragneel & Happy vs. Wally Buchanan & Millianna (Lost) Trivia & References * Both Wally and his brother Hoteye seem to have polygon like bodies, though Wally's body seems a lot more block shaped in comparison. * Like Hoteye, when young, both had normal bodies. * Rather than a hand cannon used in the anime, Wally uses a real Revolver in the manga. * In the manga, he was smoking when he first appeared, while in the anime, he wasn't. *In the anime, it seems that he has a crush on Millianna. Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Allies Category:Mages Category:Team Jellal Category:Polygon Magic Users Category:Guns Magic Users Category:Former Antagonists Category:Slaves Category:Former Slaves Category:Tower of Heaven Slaves Category:Former Tower of Heaven Slaves Category:Smokers Category:Cigar Smokers